Blood and Tears
by dawmed
Summary: Claude sets off on a personal adventure but finds himself in more then he bargained for. (Note: I couldn't make chapters so the whole story is in one chapter. I kept getting some error.)


"Ive made a decision Claude." Rena stood out of shock from her sudden decision. "It's been 3 years since we destroyed the Ten Wise Men... and I think we should get married..." Rena smiled with her sweet blue hair shaking with her body. Claude turned his head to her and opened his eyes.. "Umm... er.. arn't I the one who am suppose to propose?" He smirked looking at her. She took it the wrong way and got mad from it "Well excuse me if I wanna take this a further then what we have!" She ran into the back of the room with tears. "Oh dear..." Claude said to himself quietly and walked over of the house, and over to the Mayors house. He wasn't home so I just let myself in to his Balcony. I sat onto a lawn chair the Mayor had and looked into the stars. 'I never should have opened my mouth... maybe I should move on.... I dunno whats wrong with me. I can save the world from 10 Evil Mad Men bent on destorying the world but I can't manage a relationship.' I sat there staring at the stars thinking of Rena and fell asleep among the moon light.  
  
I woke up to a loud noise and struck my body up quickly. "Who is it!?" I turned to see the Mayor. "Still helping yourself in? Haha... you kids will never learn." The Mayor said and walked away with a horn in his hand. I shook my head and got up. I walked into the Mayors kitchen and sat down. "Regis.. im having problems..." "Whats wrong? Losing your edge?" He laughed. "No... its Rena." "Im sorry Claude, im not the one you wanna talk to about Love. I heard Bowman found someone and hes smart. Try him..." Regis began making himself breakfast, I didn't even bother to ask for food, I just bolted out of his house and into my house. I tried to sneak in and noticed Rena wasn't home. "Probably in Shingo Forest.... I haven't been to Linga in forever... I better grab my sword." I walked over to my sword and looked at closely. "Just like as if I was starting another Journy." I smiled looking to the sword. I looked at the window noticing Rena was walking back to the house and tried to run out before she got to me. I ran out of the house with my camping gear and food to last me a week. "Claude!!!!" I heard my voice being shouted. I knew it was Rena but I ignored it out to the gates of Arlia.  
  
I ran to the next town, Salva. Neighboring city of Arlia. Home of Ashton Anchors. I didn't want to make any sidetrips and went straight through the town. The sun was beginning to set as I reached the next city. The Capital. Cross Castle, I set up a camp at the exit of Salva, I put up a large tent and a fire in the middle of the rock and Tent. I sat there staring at the fire, it was 1 AM and I pulled out a picture of Rena from my wallet. "Its been 3 years since I been home. She is all I got now....... I sure hope Bowman can help me out." A tear fell from my eye. "ARE YOU THE ONE THEIR AFTER!" A loud voice appeared in a distance, I heard a large clatter comming towards me. I stood up, shaking the tears off my face and looked towards the direction of the voice. "No-no.. I'M NOT, LEAVE ME AL-" The voice cut right there. I saw a large Orc Demon cutting the throat of a traveller. "Who the hell do they think they are...?" I picked up the sword but realized they wern't after me so I just sat back down. The clatter came more towards me. "Are you Sir. Arwen?" The voice questioned. "Who me....?" I raised my head to see that the Orc was now already at me. 'Damn he is fast.....' "Yes fool, I am strong, and not even the Hero of Light can stop our army." He picked me up by my collar and walked over to the rest of the Orcs and threw me into his caravan trailer. I didn't want to bother striking him since he obviously could read my mind. "What are you gonna do with me?" I asked the Orc Driver of the Caravan. He remained still. "Answer me!" I yelled, I felt a pain in come acrossed my ass, I turned around to look. It was the Orc Leader with a whip. "Shutup virmin!" It yelled. I felt my ass, it was bleeding already. A large Orc came to me and punched me hard into the stomache. I fell down to the ground almost unable to move. 'Who are these people.. why are they so strong?' We are strong because you are weak human. "How did you know I was a human!" I got up and said. The Orc thug kicked me in the stomache and I flew back against the wall, rendering me unconscience from the kick.  
  
I awoke in a Cell, stripped of my clothing but rags and my sword. A man walked into the Cell. "Ill take care of him." The Thug said to the man at the door. The door slammed shut and the guy walked over to me, he had a large Axe in his hand and a Full Plate Armor on. I could tell he wasn't up for games. "What do you plan to do.....?" I said weakly to him. "If you can defeat our champion in a duel. We will let you go...." The Man in Armor said to me. "Your champion...? Who are you guys?" The man in armor just unclutched me and walked out of the room slowly. I figured he wouldn't answer me.  
I laid there in pain for a while until at least an hour passed and I finally got the strength to get up. I limped over to the door and opened it. "Ah, has the human gained his strength...? The battle is about to begin." A small orc said to me. I looked down to him and realized I still had my sword. "Oh... I forgot about the battle.. I wasn't even able to train for it, I nodded to the Orc as he began to lead me a small room with my armor and other garments in it. I sat down and put my clothes back on. Everything was there, nothing missing. "At least their nice...." I said quietly to myself, putting my armor back on. "Master, we must hurry. Your challenger awaits!" The little orc said to me. I nodded to him and walked out of the room and into the Coliseum. The whole crowd was booing me down, trying to lower my Morale. I figured I would have to fight the big guy in armor with the axe. "Where is my challenger!?" I yelled out to the crowd. "Silence Knave.. you are now before Lord Tarkaf." A guard orc said to me. A man in a robe walked to a balcony at the very top of the Arena. "I will make you a deal Tarkaf. If I beat this man... you will take me to Linga! If I lose... I will be a slave to all of you for the rest of my life... " I shouted out to Tarkaf. "Those are interesting stakes, I accept.... but you're a fool. To think a Hero like you being such a wimp. Highering the stakes was the biggest mistake you could make in your situation." Tarkaf said. "Less talk Tarkaf...!" I yelled out, Tarkaf laughed and the gates opened and a lone man walked out of the cage.  
  
He appeared out of the darkness and revealed himself. "We meet again Claude, I guess this would be a rematch...?" The man said. "Dias, what are you doing with the Orcs!?" I walked over to him. He pulled out his sword, it was long and shiny, obviously sharp. "Right now you are considered an enemy to me. I will describe my situation later. Engarde!" He didnt cooperate with me at all and slashed his sword with me, dropping the sheeth onto the ground, climbing his way towards me, I jumped back with every slash of his blade. "Come on Claude, you can do better then this!" He was right.. I could do better, something was holding me back from fighting this whole time. After a while of dodging his slashes he reversed his body to the other direct and landing a kick into my stomache. Knocking me to the ground. He placed a sword to my neck. "Do you really wanna end this all now. Forget about Rena. Give me a good fight!" I looked up to him, fearless eyes he had. He looked straight into mine as I laid there defenseless. I guess he was right, after being with Rena for so long, I lost my edge to fight but now I have to gain it back. "You're right. Dias, which is why im afraid to do this." He turned his body landing a cock to the dull side of his blade, sweeping the blade out of my directly, jumping back up onto my feet. I pulled out the sword from my side, I held it to him. "Still using the Sacred Tear..?" Dias asked me, "Just because it could defeat the Wise men, doesn't mean it can defeat me." He slammed his sword into the ground, sending a shockwave to my direction. I jumped out of the way of the Shockwave. "Look behind you..." Dias said. "Wha...?" I turned around and noticed the Shockwave split into 3 and was comming right towards me. I jumped out of the way and dodged them successfully. "It will take a lot more then-" as I was about to gloat out my success, his sword was stabbed right threw me. "You're still an amateur....." He whispered into my ear as he pulled the blade out of my stomache, putting his foot onto my back giving him a good leverage. My body just fell straight onto ground unconscious. The last thing I heard was the crowd cheering on Dias on his victor.  
  
"Wake up slave!" I heard the voice. I saw nothing but pain in my eyes. "The kid thinks he can just sleep his way to death..." The voice went on. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt a large pain in my stomache, like something was missing there. "Please-please.. the master needs his rest." I could hear the Lil Orc talking. "God dammit, I want to kill him...." The voice got faint and I passed out again.  
I woke up again later, I was able to open my eyes and noticed my wound was just about gone, I looked around and noticed no one was around, I was in a large cell. Padded on the walls and a large blade up on the wall. The lil orc walked into the room "Master, you've been out cold for 3 weeks. I was beginning to worry. I saw your defeat.. why didn't you fight back?" He asked me.. "I couldn't my mind was.. set on someone special. This was truely the least of my worries..." I said softly to him blood comming out of my mouth. "I figured something like that, so I planned a way for you to break out. I never did like this place." I looked at him. "Can you get me out of these chains...?" I asked him, he simply jumped up hitting a button on a wall, the shackles releasing me making me fall to the ground. "Thanks... can you radio a friend for me, Im sure they can get me out of here fast." The Orc Nodded. "The Radio Freq usually is 4128 on channel B." I told him, rubbing my wrists from the marks he got. The orc nodded running out quickly from the room. "This was easier then I thought.. almost too easy... something isn't right here..." I stood up and grabbed my sword. "These guys arn't very smart to keep leaving my sword with me."  
An hour passed and nothing has happened, I walked to the door, looking out the window and noticing no one was there. I heard a scream in the very back of the other room. I opened the cell and ran out, trying to find the cell the scream came from, I looked in each window and nothing was to be seen. I kept hearing this moan in the back. I kept trying to follow it until I found the small orc on the ground. "M-m-master... you came.... I knew you would..heh.. I was able to radio your friend.....but it went out of control when your friend came....." The lil orc said to me. "Shhh, don't talk save your strength... If only all Orcs could be like you...." I heard an explosion from the cell I came from, the fire reaching its way almost to me. I tried to run out of the way of the explosions, I was facing the flames, going backwards, almost in shock until I fell over something. I looked at what tripped me and it was the body of Tarkaf. "Who the hell did he phone...?" Finally the explosions stopped, a large machine appeared in front of me, it had large pincers and rockets build into the body of the machine. The symbols PN on the head. "Who the hell are you!?" The pincer slammed in front of me, the shaking of the crash throwing me back. Finally the body just blew up as a blonde girl flew from the cockpit and onto me, getting me out of the way of the explosion. I could now see outside, I was in Herlie. I knew there was a lead of Gangs here but I didn't know it was THIS bad. I looked at the girl. "Precis...?" I asked . She lifted her head. "Yeah.. sorry about that, my machine went haywire. You know me... can't build anything.... might as well quit..." She said looking down. She will still her usual hyper and beautiful self. "Don't bring yourself down like that. You make good machines. You got me out of here didn't you?" Her frown changed to a smile quickly. "Yeah, you're right!!!" She grabbed my hand and got me out of the building quickly. The ship to Lacour was just down the steps. "Thanks Precis.. you really helped a lot." I said that without hesititating while boarding the ship with her.  
  
I arrived in Lacour and set out on a journy to Linga in the far north of the continent of Lacour. About half way there we set up a camp. As I was setting up a fire I looked at Precis. "So whatcha been up to these past years...?" I asked her while trying to get a fire started., she just sat there. "Just building stuff.....trying to make things better. Why leave Arlia...?" She asked. "Im trying to find Bowman. Im having troubles with Rena. She proposed to me... " She nodded along with me, I figured she wouldn't have much input since shes never really had a boyfriend. I set up a lil nook onto the side of the camp and fell asleep, Precis just starred up in the sky remaining quiet.  
I woke up and realized Precis still hasn't gone to sleep. I yawned and looked at her as I got up and stood. "Why are you still up...?" She looked at me. "I saw Dias leave...... I couldn't sleep knowing he was back to being a mercenary." Precis said to me. "A mercenary..? Dias? That doesn't sound like him...." "Yeah well, during the past yeared, he didn't really have anything or anyone to go to. He had no home. So he decided to become a mercenary for hire and get money that way. Though the job got to his head, now he seems to be more like a pleasure assassin." She explained to me, I nodded and figured I was just another one of his victims. "We should get going.. I could just use Bebot to get us there the rest of the way. I upgraded him." Precis said with a smile and pulled out her Bebot from her backpack, it was still small and she set it to the ground and pushed a button on it. The bebot grew into a hover and she jumped in. I figured I would jump in as well and did so. The bebot blasted off into the north.  
  
An hour later we arrived in Linga after a long trip in the bebot. I saw Bowman working on something in his window. I jumped out of the Bebot with Precis following me, Bowman turned to me with a smile. "I got something to tell you Claude! I was just thinking of you... and I came up with a machine for you." Bowman told me. I looked at him and walked inside to see what his machine was that he told me about. "Here it is.... its a machine that can teleport you back to Earth. I overheard a conversation from a woman on my transmitter, it happened to me your mother. Since she had no one left, she was mourning yours and Ronixis's death." He told me all about it and showed me the instructions. "I don't.... know... Im having problems with Rena as it is, I don't wanna just jump to a whole different planet. Im happy with Expel and my friends." Bowman laughed at me for a second. Precis stood there listening to everything. "Whats so funny..." I asked. "You, the Hero of Light, having love problems." "Well, im sorry but im still human. Rena wants to get married... and I dunno if I can do that quite yet." Precis's eyes opened wide and screamed. "I HAVE TO BE THERE!!! PLEASE-PLEASE- PLEASE.... LET ME GO!" Precis grabbed onto me like she was begging. "I guess.... I should have realized this a lot earlier, but.. I wanna go back home." I sat down on a chair. "You spend the night here and think about it." He told me, Precis got up off her feet and went into another room without a word. "Ey... Bowman... whatever happened to Celine?" I asked him, Celine the Master Heardry mage, compainion of mine 3 years ago. I haven't heard of her since we let her back at Marr's Village. "Um, I thought Ashton told you. Dias killed her in the Heraldry Forest. She was 'in his way'. I dunno what got into Dias." He told me, and showed me a newspaper dated almost 5 months ago. Title: Heraldry Woman brutally murdered. With a picture of her at the bottom. "Dias almost did me in too... " I told him. "I heard someone was taking on the Zarn Minions. Didn't think it would be you. Nice job." Bowman patted me on the back for my Victory. "But.... what does that have to do with Dias. The Zarn Minions were destoryed." "Bowman... Dias was with the Zarn Minions. He challenged me like back in the Tournament of Arms and I lost again. I guess I lost my edge." I lowered my head. "Well Dias HAS no one to go to. Can you really blame him?" He told me, "I heard all about that..... but still, why-" Before I could finish I heard a loud noise like an explosion near Precis's house. I jumped up and bolted out of his house as quick as I could, I figured Precis just went home, and before I got there I realized the fire was right above her house. "Precis!" I shouted for her. Dias walked up slowly from the fire, Precis was in his hands. "Dias you bastard. What is your problem!?" I shouted to him, grabbing a hold of my sword, the sword glowing as I held it. "You're a fool.... taking Rena from me. Cecille is gone, Mother, Father.. if they all go. SO CAN YOU!" He screamed out, I could see the fear in his eyes. He charged towards me and tried to repeat what happened last time, I dodged his blade and cut the back of his leg with a simple slash. Dias fell to the ground and looked to me. "You finally hit me.... now cut me down." He took his sword stabbing it into the ground, getting himself back up. I could see the blood comming out of his leg. He barely could stand up from the cut, I couldn't attack him. "Forget it Dias.... " I said and walked away. I figured he would just charge at me as I walked away. I reached Precis. "Are you okay." She was unconscience. I picked her up and brought her to an empty house. I saw Bowman watching everything from his window. As I placed Precis down to the ground, I noticed Dias walking over to me with a limp. "You win...." he mummbled out softly and I smiled, I offered my hand, he took his left hand and shook mine. He had a smirk on his face and quickly stabbed his sword back into my stomache. "How nostalgic..." He said pulling his sword out of her. I fell to the ground and looked at him, I saw my blood dripping down slowly from the wound. I quickly began to feel better, the wound was closing up. "What is this!?" Dias said, seeing my wounds heal up. I turned around there was Rena in the blazes of the fire. "I knew I would find you here Claude." Dias turned to her. "Rena-----" Before he could finished I rammed my sword into his lungs and kicked his body off of my blade, leaving his body on the ground. "Rena!!" I yelled out to her, she came running to me and hugged me closely. "I love you Rena..... and yes I wanna get married and be with you forever." I smiled and kissed her softly on her lips. 


End file.
